Luka
by poussins
Summary: Menahan luka tak kasat mata itu sangat menyakitkan.


**Luka** **Kulkas**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s),** **membuat pembaca ingin menjambak serta memaki si penulis**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **GO**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut. Hampir seluruh rumah telah mematikan lampu utama ruang tamu. Namun masih ada pula lampu utama yang menyala. Agenda menonton bola tentu tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sama halnya dengan rumah bernomor tujuh bercat biru laut ini. Lampu utama rumah ini masih menyala. Bukan karena menonton bola atau pertemuan keluarga.

"Kakak," suara gadis mengalun di dalam kamar dengan cat ungu muda.

"Yuki harus tidur," lelehan air mata meluncur dari kelopak kelam. "Besok 'kan Yuki sekolah."

Tangan mungil Yuki terangkat menghapus air mata yang terus bercucuran dari mata sang Kakak.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu-"

Belum sempat sang adik berbicara lebih lanjut. Tangan sang kakak terulur untuk menutupi kedua telinga Yuki.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kai membantu sang adik untuk berbaring. Tak lupa ia menutupi tubuh Yuki dengan selimut tebal. Kai memberikan kecupan selamat malam.

"Kakak jangan menangis lagi," lagi-lagi Yuki menghapus jejak air mata yang membahasi pipi Kai. "Nanti nggak tampan lho."

Kai memberikan senyuman dan cubitan kecil dihidung Yuki.

.

.

Adu mulut antara dua orang dewasa itu masih belum berhenti. Sudah hampir dua jam. Dan sepertinya, obrolan mereka akan tetap berlanjut.

Berteriak.

Saling menuding.

Saling memaki.

Saling menyalahkan.

Kai Uchiha meremas keras surai hitam. Menangis dan berusaha menutup telinga supaya tidak mendengar suara-suara keras yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan keadaan keluarganya.

Orangtuanya -Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga- hampir setiap malam tanpa lelah terus bertengkar. Kai bukan lagi anak yang tidak tau apa-apa. Ia sudah kelas dua menengah pertama. Ia paham situasi dan peka terhadap yang disekitarnya.

Semua ini bermula saat Ibunya mendapati email sang Ayah dengan salah satu teman wanitanya. Isi email itu bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan. Lebih pada ajakan untuk makan malam romantis. Ibunya yang dibutakan cemburu segera saja meminta penjelasan pada Ayahnya. Sang Ayah pun tak menyangkal.

Dan semuanya berubah.

Tidak tahan. Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju lantai bawah.

Kai mengambil vas bunga kesayangan orangtuanya. Lalu melemparkan ke samping orangtuanya yang sedang bertengkar. Kelopak matanya nyalang menatap kedua orang dewasa yang terkejut.

"Bisakah kalian diam," Kai menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya bergantian. "Adikku sedang tidur."

"Kai," panggil Hinata.

"Apa?" ucap ketus Kai pada ibunya. Kai sudah lelah berpura-pura.

Sasuke bergerak, ingin mendekat pada sang putra. "Diam disitu Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan panggilan Kai terhadapnya. Tidak ada rasa hormat dalam panggilan untuknya. Sasuke sedikit mengerti dan paham kenapa anaknya bersikap seperti ini.

Kai berjalan kearah dapur dimana pecahan vas itu tersebar. Tanpa alas kaki. Ia butuh minum. Ia lelah dengan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk terus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sayang," panggil Hinata.

Kai tak menggubris panggilan sang ibu. Ia tetap berjalan diatas pecahan-pecahan vas itu menuju dapur. Kai sedikit meringis ketika pecahan vas itu melukai telapak kakinya yang tak beralas.

Hinata dan Sasuke melihat pemandangan anak pertamanya dengan ngilu. Kaki itu berdarah. Meninggalkan cap kaki disetiap Kai melangkah. Ingin menyambangi sang putra dan meminta maaf. Akan tetapi, Kai pasti akan menolak.

Selesai mengambil segelas air putih. Kai segera menuju lantai atas. Baru diundakan keempat, Kai merasakan kepalanya memberat dan ambruk ke belakang.

"KAI."

Teriak Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

.

.

Kai membuka mata. Ruangan serba putih yang pertama kali ia lihat. Kemudian, ia melihat sosok yang tak asing. Rambut panjang terurai. Kelopak mata kelam sama seperti yang ia miliki.

Madara Uchiha.

"Kakek buyut," panggil Kai.

"Hei jagoan," Madara melambaikan tangan ke arah Kai. Sebagai ajakan mendekat. "Kau anak yang kuat,Kai."

Kai mendekat ke arah kakek buyutnya. Kemudian memeluk erat sosok yang selalu ia kagumi semasa ia bisa mengingat kakek buyutnya ketika kakek buyutnya masih hidup. Kai menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan Madara. Menumpahkan segala rasa yang selama beberapa bulan ini ia pendam sendiri.

Menahan luka tak kasat mata itu sangat menyakitkan.

Pun Madara, salah satu tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil buyutnya dan tangan lainnya menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai kelam itu.

.

"Kakak," panggilan Yuki membuat Kai tersadar.

Kelopak kelamnya meneliti ruangan dan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ah, dia sedang di Rumah Sakit. Kedua kakinya terasa berat. Pasti kedua kakinya sedang diperban.

"Yuki," Kai tersenyum pada sang Yuki yang berada disampingnya.

Kai menatap kedua kakek dan neneknya. "Kakek, bisakah aku dan Yuki tinggal di rumah kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Hinata hancur. Ia menangis dan keluar dari kamar inap Kai. Disusul Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke berada di taman Rumah Sakit. Hinata masih menangis. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kedua anaknya. Ia benar-benar gagal.

"Aku menyakiti hati putraku sendiri," Hinata meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. "Ibu macam apa aku ini."

"Aku juga salah," ungkap Sasuke. "Maaf."

"Bukan padaku atau pada kita sendiri maafmu, Sasuke," Hinata mengusap kasar air matanya. "Tapi pada Kai dan Yuki."

Sasuke meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk membawa Yuki keluar sebentar. Ia, Hinata dan Kai butuh berbicara. Banyak hal yang harua segera diluruskan agar semua kembali seperti semula.

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Kai. Tangan Hinata hendak menyentuh tangan Kai yang tidak terpasang selang infus. Belum sempat Hinata meraih, Kai lebih dulu mengangkat tanganya. Memberi isyarat pada Ibunya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Hati Hinata bagai teriris pisau tajam atas penolakan Kai. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia juga merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat dari Kai.

"Ibu dan Ayah minta maaf," ucap Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kai. "Kalian selalu benar. Kalian tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Ayah-"

Kai mengangkat tangannya. Memberi kode untuk Sasuke berhenti bicara.

"Kalian selalu bertengkar," Kai menghirup napas dalam. Dadanya terasa kebas dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan. "Apa kalian pernah memperhatikan kami?"

Air mata yang sedari tadi Kai coba tidak keluarkan, kini tumpah. "Aku lelah mendengarnya."

Kai menatap kedua orangtuanya. "Aku dan Yuki akan tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek. Jangan menemui kami jika kalian masih sama saja."

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

pojok kulkas :

Entah apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat cerita seperti ini. Ampuni saya /.\

Oh iya, untuk sequel This Hurt mohon maaf tidak bisa saya lanjutkan. Draft kasaran saya hilang dan saya sudah kehilangan alur dari cerita itu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Bolehlah kalau kalian ingin menjambak saya.

Salam adem,

Kulkas


End file.
